


Soot Coated Skies - Dream SMP

by makwritesstuff



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Evil Wilbur Soot, Gen, Insane Wilbur Soot, Light Angst, Mentioned Dream, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot - Freeform, give me clout, idk how tags work, manburg go boom, wilbur blows shit up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makwritesstuff/pseuds/makwritesstuff
Summary: The button looked at me, it stared into my eyes and screamed at me. The screams were loud and I couldn't hear, I couldn't think, and I couldn't breathe.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Soot Coated Skies - Dream SMP

I sat on the ground of the claustrophobic room, the survival of Manburg in my hands, my shaky, bloodied hands; it was these hands that would choose the fate of so many people.

The button looked at me, it stared into my eyes and screamed at me. The screams were loud and I couldn't hear, I couldn't think, and I couldn't breathe. I was being drowned by my thoughts, I'm just trying to reach the surface, just trying to breathe, but the button pushes me down. I'm so tired of swimming, so tired of trying, and I need to make a decision before I drown. 

Manburg, my great unfinished symphony, the nation I built from the ground up, the nation I fought for, and the nation I sacrificed for- and now, I will sacrifice the nation itself. It's for the greater good, isn't it? There's no need to take back a place that doesn't **want** to be taken back. 

But what if...what if we can save it? What if Tommy was right? 

The thoughts came crashing down on me once again, like a sailboat amidst a raging storm. Although, this time it wouldn't be me getting myself out of the storm, instead, it was the masked man that had formed in the room, a shadow covered in green. He pulled me by the hand and I escaped the crashing waves. 

But I had to make the decision, right here, right now.

"What do I do?" I pathetically pleaded, hoping for the opposite answer of what I got.

"Do it, press the button you dense fuck."

My vision was like a smeared and cracked camera going in and out of focus. I stood in front of the button, it was screaming at me louder than ever. The lyrics on the surrounding walls mocked me, mocked me for being weak, for giving in to the creeping insanity. 

_well i heard there was a special place,_

_where men could go and emancipate,_

_the brutality, and the tyranny of their rulers,_

_well this place is real you needn't fret; with wilbur, tommy, tubbo, fuck eret,_

_it's a very big and not blown up l'manburg-_

I'd been merely whispering the lyrics of our sacred anthem, the song holding the memories of revolution. But now, I screamed as loud as I could:

_MY L'MANBURG-_

The button had become too loud so I punched it to make it stop, I just wanted it to stop, to have a moment of peace.

And it did stop,

Everything stopped.

I ran outside and found myself face to face with the gaping hole once known as Manburg. Everyone and everything... gone.

The smoke was suffocating, filling my lungs and making me unable to breathe, I think I'll stay here though. It's quiet, I always liked the quiet.

I'm laying on the ground, the soot is falling like melancholy, monochromatic snowflakes. The world is fading into darkness, everything is warm.

That's okay though. 


End file.
